Into the Night
by KawaiiInuLoli
Summary: He likes her. She likes him. They will never be together. Will they? RATED FOR SMEX!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot and was totally inspired by the song **_**Into the Night**_** by Benny Mardones. I dont own the song or the characters.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It all started two years ago when they moved in. A human couple moved into the Hoshina neighborhood. It was one of the few neighborhoods that accepted humans living next to demons. It was about 11:00 a.m. and Sesshomaru was just stepping out of his two story home. A moving van pulled up to the bright brick house next to his. One inhale and he could tell that his new neighbors were humans, judging from the stink they brought. With a low growl he got into his car and drove to his agency.

He got home about 6:30 p.m., just as the sun was setting. He got out and saw as human movers took out two headboards along with two vanaties and two matresses. An older looking couple came out and looked at him. The woman with brown hair and tired brown eyes offered a kind smile while her husband directed his attention to the movers. He was just an inch taller than his wife. He had black hair with a few white spots and hazel eyes. Sesshomaru scoffed and walked inside.

Weeks passed and he noticed that every morning the couple would leave at the same time as he. When he got home the man would too. He would rush in and leave again a couple of minutes later. Then around midnight Sesshomaru would hear the car pull up. About two months later he got a light orange envelope. Intrigued, he opened it. Inside was a card with 'Welcome Home!' written in glittery yellow letters. The human scent got stronger as he opened it. "Please join us for the arrival of our daughter Rin. She will be home from the hospital at 1:00 p.m. on saturday, May 3rd. It would be our honor to have you!" At the bottom were the names Sachiko and Musuko Ito written in perfect cursive. Just then the doorknob shook and in strolled a similar looking demon. With a sigh Sesshomaru threw the card into a small basket and walked to his kitchen. "Hey what's this?" The other demon picked it up and read it. "Inuyasha don't go through my trash you mutt." called a masculine voice from the kitchen. Inuyasha growled and went after his half brother. "So we're going right?" he asked slapping his brother's back. Sesshomaru, being a full demon, didn't even flinch. "No." he answered taking a bottle of water. Inuyasha pouted. "If I tell dad you will." He turned and smirked pleased with himself. He could feel the older demon's stare on him. "Why would this be of any intrest to father?" Inuyasha turned. "The Ito's own the biggest human agency. I'm sure dad would love to have them join us." he explained. Sesshomaru stared annoyed and sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru stood at the back of his neighbor's living room right under the left corner of the colorful 'WELCOME' sign. After his _loving_ brother told their father about the Ito's invitation, he was forced to go to the human's home. He casually looked away from the small group of women swooning at him. The stench of human was stinging his nose. He saw Inuyasha leaning on a wall with a young woman in a yellow and blue plaid sundress. She giggled and he smiled. Sesshomaru looked away as someone hissed a 'hush' and the lights went off. The door rattled and then it creaked open. Suddenly the lights flashed on and everyone yelled a Welcome Home, well, everyone but Sesshomaru. Inuyasha made his way towards him holding the human's hand. "Hey prick. This is Kagome. Rin's cousin." The other demon 'hmphed' as she smiled. "I'm glad Rin is back! I miss staying up texting her." "Texting?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "I'm four years older than her." She giggled at Inuyasha's puzzled look and said "I'm 18. What were you expecting? A baby?" Just then the sweet smell of flowers and rain filled Sesshomaru's nose. A short girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes came into view. "Rin!" squealed Kagome and hugged her. Something about the young girl stirred something in the older demon. He just scoffed and walked away.

Now two years later Sesshomaru found himself in his study reading. From down the hall he heard the soft padding of bare feet. The door creaked open and the smell of flowers and rain caught his nose. He looked up and saw a bottle of water being held to him. He took it as Rin picked up a book and laid on the floor on her stomach. Over the years Kagome and Inuyasha started dating which meant that Rin was over at his house almost every day. That's how he found out Rin had an illness that made her weak. She had been home schooled until she ended in a coma and that's why they moved to their neighborhood. So they could be closer to the hospital. The demon's father suggested to let his oldest son tutor her. So now she spends most of her time in his study reading. Most, if not all, of the time she had her nose buried in Sesshomaru's science books. That, or her cell phone. So either way he would compliment her or scold her. He eyed her small frame as she took a bite from an apple. She had only grown about an inch due to her illness but her body had matured to that of a sixteen year old. He looked at her soft, creamy legs. She was wearing bright green short shorts and a simple white T-shirt. Her long brown hair was up in a messy ponytail which cascaded down her right shoulder and to the floor passing the side of her waist. She crunched on the apple happily as she read for the 20th time a book about flowers and pollination. Her eyes moved quickly making her long eyelashes move with them. Her small pink tongue licked the juices from the apple from her lips. For a moment that's all he did. Stare at her and inhale her pure scent. He menally slapped himself. She was just a teenager. He was ten years older than her! He growled and focused on his book. He didn't notice the young girl staring at him. He did notice, however, the doorbell. Rin jumped up. "I'll get it!" she squealed running out. He decided to finish a page when he heard Rin's soft voice. "Oh. Hello Naraku-sama." Naraku was Sesshomaru's assistant. He would stop by and give him papers everyday so he and Rin had met. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'What could he want now?' he asked himself. It was 12:45 p.m. He was 2 hours early. Slightly annoyed, he placed the book down and made his way downstairs. Naraku smirked at him as Rin returned with a glass of tea. He thanked her and sipped it before looking at Sesshomaru. "Forgive me Sess but your father requests an urgent meeting. He would've called you but the guys from Fujimiko showed up." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "My father knows I'm with Rin." Naraku took a long drink before speaking. "I'll watch over her." Sesshomaru sighed and got his keys. Rin went to him and grabbed his wrist. "Rin I'll be back. Behave and finish reading." Before she could answer he placed his hand on her head and left. She stood blushing and staring at the closed door. Just then the sound of someone clearing his throat snapped her from her thoughts. She turned as Naraku took his tie off and put his feet up on a table. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like it when-" "Oh hush human." he snapped. Rin stared at him. "How dare you talk to me like that?" she demanded. Naraku hissed. "I said hush! You may be the pupil of Sesshomaru but _I _am his partner! So watch your tone." Rin huffed and walked to the kitchen. She didn't notice Naraku behind her until she felt a hand on her stomach. "Move and I'll kill you." Rin screamed but was quickly silenced by Naraku's other hand on her mouth. She bit as hard as she could earning a hiss from the demon behind her followed by a slap that made her bite into the inside of her cheek and fall back hitting her head on the corner of a counter. Naraku got ontop of her and started to take her shirt off when he was yanked off. Rin crawled behind a table as she heard fighting. She covered her eyes and after a moment she felt arms surround her. She started to squirm but she was hushed softly. She opened her eyes as Sesshomaru carried her to the couch and sat her down. Naraku was nowhere to be seen. She flinched as her protector leaned down and kissed her head where she had hit it. Immeadiately it stopped hurting and she was sure it was healing. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak. Instead she coughed up blood. She noticed Sesshomaru frown and he pushed her back. "Ah." he said. She opened her mouth and felt her face flush as he leaned in and stuck his tongue into her mouth to her injury. He was done in less than 10 seconds and was about to pull away when Rin pulled him to her. His eyes widened as she rubbed her small, warm tongue over his. She tasted like apples and something else sweet but with a hint of metalic taste from the blood. Her smooth, soft lips moved over his. He responded to her kiss eagerly but quickly pulled away.

"Rin. What are you doing?" he asked. Her eyes looked at him with warmth and adoration. "Sesshomaru-sama. I... I love you. And I always will." His eyes widened once again. His heart was beating quickly. He wanted to hold her and kiss her but instead he stood up. "Don't be ridiculous. You're only sixteen. You don't know what you're feeling." The bitter smell hit his nose. He turned and saw her red cheeks with tears running from her eyes. She looked so innocent and broken. He stared at her. It was all he could do. He didn't want to do something to hurt her even more. "I know.. I know it would be wrong for us to be together. But I don't care! I love you! I have for two years. Since I first met you! I dont want anyone else! You're my friend, my tutor my-" She was cut off by his warm lips. She quickly gave in as he leaned into her. She laid back down on the couch and felt him hovering over her. She slipped her hands under his shirt and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her response was a moan as their tongues danced together. She whimpered when he pulled away taking the heat with him. "Rin." he whispered cupping her cheek. "S-Sesshomaru-sama. Let's go to your room." The demon took the young girl in his arms and carried her to the room. She was soon in a satin cloud of his black sheets. He crawled over her and kissed her once again. "Rin. Are you sure.." he kissed her. "..You want this?" She nodded. "For the last two years." Once again they kissed. His warm hands slipped under her shirt and lifted it above her head. She smiled and did the sameto him. He kissed her and ran his mouth to her cheek then to her neck. He nipped and she let out an air. His hands roamed from her smooth stomach to the fabric covering her breasts. He knead her breasts that barely fit into his large hands. She moaned once again and lifted her knee, oblivious that she was pressing against his hard erection. He groaned and reached to the back and undid the black velvet bra. Her breasts bounced up and his mouth landed on her right rosy bud while the other was massaged with his left hand. She moaned and gripped his hair. "S-Sesshomaru!" His heart picked up speed hearing her call out to him without being formal. His mouth left her nipple and he blew soft air to it making it stick out. He did the same to the other before kissing between the valley between her breasts. He placed gentle kissed down the flat surface of her stomach. He took off the shorts and the strong aroma of her arousal reached him. It was as sweet as her normal smell. Only much stronger. He was in a trace when he felt soft hands on his chest. He looked at Rin who was sitting before him. She reached down and undid his pants before pulling them down. Golden eyes stared at the little figure. Rin slipped her thumbs into the boxers and pulled them down. She was greeted by the ten inch member that was under a very soft patch of silver hair. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He feared and secretly hoped she would back down but her eyes held so much love in them, he was certain she wouldn't. Her scent increased and she laid back. He pulled the matching panties off and her glistening core was revealed to him. She was smooth like a baby's bottom. His eyes stared down at her and she looked away blushing deeply. He inserted the index finger into her without warning and she moaned his name. His lips crashed down on hers and they devoured each other. A second finger went into her and he felt her tight walls. For a moment he pumped in and out of her. He took the fingers out and backed away. Rin blushed as he took the sticky digits into his mouth and sucked them clean. Sesshomaru was pulled towards her and their lips met again. They shared the sweet taste of her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Rin.." All she did was nod. He entered her and she bit down on her bottom lip. He groaned loudly at her tightness and he went a centimeter deeper until he reached a barrier. "Rin... I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear as he pushed into her. She screamed out and tears rolled down the sides of her eyes. Sesshomaru stayed still whispering to her. He made her smile and on one occasion, laugh. After a couple of minutes she whispered the 'go' and he started moving in her. He was slow and careful at first until she moved her hips up to meet his. His thrusts became fast and their breaths became ragged. She began to tighten and felt a fire in her. With a scream of his name she exploded on him. Sesshomaru, feeling her hot liquid, shot his essence into her. He pushed into her twice and pulled out panting. She pulled him to her and they kissed. Then he rested his head on her plump breasts. She played with his hair but he felt her discomfort. "Do you... Regret it?" The soft melodic voice of Rin made him open his eyes. He looked at her and saw her concern. He leaned up and kissed her. "Never. Rin you are my one and only love." He moved to lay next to her and pulled her into his arms then kissed the top of her head. "Remember that Rin." She nodded with tears in her eyes. Then she fell asleep. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over their naked forms and looked at the clock with despair.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Rin woke up in the morning to find an empty room. Worry quickly filled her as she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. All of Sesshomaru's clothes were gone. She changed as quickly as she could and ran downstairs. She passed the empty livingroom and ran to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table staring at the cup of now cold coffee. She went to him and he reached to her. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. "I'm leaving." He noticed as she stiffened and stared at him. The minutes passed and the silence was eating at him. "Rin. Say something." She let a tear fall. "Why?" she whispered. The tone was harsh and cold and broken. Sesshomaru had to clear his throat to clear the lump that had build up in it. "Rin it's what's best for you." She looked straight at his eyes. "Me? Or you?" More tears followed. He stood and kissed her lips, nose and forehead. She followed him to the door and grabbed his wrist like she always did when she didn't want to be away from him. He just stopped and without turning, spoke. "I told you're parents you stayed here. It is up to you if you wish to tell them what happened." "You know I wouldn't do that." she whispered. He looked at her with sadness as a limo stopped in front. Her eyes trembled and her grip on him tightened. "I'm sorry." With that he removed her hand and walked into the limo. He closed the door and from the tinted window he saw her fall to her knees. As the car pulled away he whispered to himself, "Please remeber Rin. I'm sorry." He placed his elbow on his leg and his face in his palm. Through the closed lids he felt the salty liquid fall.

**Ok! Sorry for the crappy sex scene. It was hard to write it with my mom and four other people behind me. -_- I was thinking of making it into a multichapter but meh. Idunno. This was inspired by the beautiful song Into the Night. Please go listen to it to get a better understanding of it. Also please R&R! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**

I decided to make it into a multichapter n.n just because I got bored.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Golden eyes stared blankly at the paper in front. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed the temples on the side of his head when he felt a headache coming.

"I love you.."

His golden eyes shot open before groaning and placing his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands. He rubbed his face. It had been three months since he had left her and her voice still haunted him. The way she smiled and how her dimples formed. The mischievious look she always had. The way she moaned and molded with him. He sighed and turned his leather chair to look out his window into New York. He was deep in thought when pale smooth arms wrapped around him. "Sesshomaru. You look stressed. What's wrong?" His golden orbs fell on the diamond ring on the left hand on the female. Deep inside him he felt something clench. It was painful to him. Sometimes it made his throat burn along with his eyes. Of course he would never show such emotions to his fiancée. "Nothing Kagura. Just thinking." he replied in a monotone voice. Kagura was a demoness. Quite beautiful. She had money, grace, a social title. Everything Rin had not. Rin had innocence. Innocence which he took the night before he abandoned her. She had cheerfulness. Happiness. That vibe that makes everyone around her smile. Rin had everything Kagura didn't. Rin had Sesshomaru's love. Kagura had Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru had both of the female's love.

"Oh here. I nearly forgot." Kagura handed him an envelope. Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffened with the familiar smell. He slowly opened it and read the note that was inside. Once he put it down the demoness rested her head on his shoulder. "It's from my father. He is expecting us in two days for a celebration of the new company he is opening in Albi, France." Kagura gasped. "France? Oh Sesshomaru please tell me we will go to France for our honeymoon!" He looked to his right at the beauty that was in front of him. "We will do as you please." She let out a squeal and he kissed her hand. "Go pack your things Kagura." She nodded and walked out after placing a kiss to his cheek. 'Three months since I was last there.' He sighed for the umpteenth time then he got up and followed the spicy scent of his future mate.

Saturday November 7th. The day he had been dreading. He was in a simple black suit. His silver locks cascading down his broad shoulders and back. She was in a backless crimson dress. Her auburn hair was up into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her arm was around his as they entered the ballroom where the celebration was being held. Two waiters opened the doors. Everything was beautiful. The chandeliers were shining with such intensity. The floor was polished and it refelcted the magnificent ceiling perfectly.

"Ah my boy." A demon much like Sesshomaru stepped forward to meet him with a handshake. "And you have brought Kagura. How are you my dear?" he kissed her hand. "Very good as long as I'm with your son." she said bowing. InuTaisho smiled at her before turning to his son. "I didn't think you would come. I must admit it's wonderful to see you Sesshomaru. Izayoi and I have missed you son." Sesshomaru just looked at him. "And where is your wife, if I may intrude." "Oh she is.. Somewhere." He chuckled looking around. "She is more active than I am." Kagura smiled. "Excuse me. I will find her for you." She bowed and kissed Sesshomaru before taking off. "She is something isn't she?" asked the older demon while motioning his son towards the punch bowl. "You do not like her father." InuTaisho stopped. "Well son... It's not that we don't like her. It's just that-" He was interrupted by his phone. He excused himself before answering with a big smile. Sesshomaru eyed him as he walked away and bursted into laughter. He spoke with a smile on his face and he moved his right arm different ways. Then he laughed again and hanged up. "Sorry about that. Seems the new boss of the new agency got lost. She's close to here though. About three blocks away." Sesshomaru rose his perfect eyebrow. "She?"

"Look at the treasure that I have found." Both males turned to where Kagura's voice was heard. She was followed by Izayoi. The human female smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru!" she made a move to hug him but stopped herself. "I, well we, are glad you came." She wrapped her arm with her husband's as Kagura moved towards Sesshomaru.

The doors opened again with a loud sound. People and demons turned towards it. Sesshomaru dismissed it and turned to the punch bowl filling up two cups. He heard whispering around him. 'Gossip.' he thought. "Oh my. Who is that?" Sesshomaru heard his future mate speak. "She is gorgeous." Sesshomaru finished filling the cups. "That would be the new boss of Takaheshi Monde Moderné." Sesshomaru turned and his eyes met the ones of the female.

The cups shattered when they were dropped. Punch splattered all over. The demon's heart was pounding as the female made her way towards them. Everyone was quiet except for the tapping of the black heels. "Izayoi. InuTaisho." she whispered as she hugged them both. "Rin. How are you sweetheart?" aske Izayoi. "I'm hanging in there." replied Rin with a small smile. Then she turned towards the other two. Her cheznut eyes were now a somewhat reddish chocolate color which popped out with the white eyeshadow she had. She was still the same height. Her hair was loose in curls that reached under her bum. Half of it was in a bun adorned with pearls. Her cheeks had a light pink color. Her lips were a light glossy pink. She was in a black strapless dress that was tight to her small waist and flowing from there down. A see-through shawl was on her shoulders. "Sesshomaru. It's been some time." The tone she had made a shiver run down his spine. She then turned her attention to the demoness. "And who might this beautiful demoness be?" Kagura smiled and extended her hand. "Kagura Sho. Sesshomaru's fiancée." Rin smiled and took Kagura's hand before turning to Sesshomaru. "Congratulations to both." The look on her face made Sesshomaru gulp. He had seen that look once before on Kagome and Inuyasha ended in the hospital for a week. He turned to his father. "Rin is the new head of the agency? But how?" InuTaisho smiled wrapping an arm around Rin's shoulders. "You'd be surprised at everything she has learned. Besides Rin is seventeen now. She is old enough." "Father running an agency is a lot of respon-"

"There you are darling." A demon approached the group and kissed the youngest's cheek. He was in a gray suit to match her black dress. His long black hair was in a low ponytail. "Kouga-san." whispered Rin. The sweetness in her voice left a bitter taste in Sesshomaru's mouth. "Love, this is Kagura-san and Sesshomaru." Kouga kissed a blushing Kagura's hand and nodded at Sesshomaru. "Yes I know love. He is Inuyasha's brother." 'I know this demon. But how could he..?' "Are you two dating?" His eyes narrowed. "Now son that's not a proper question." InuTaisho looked at Sesshomaru. "No it's fine InuTaisho. Yes we are. Why?" Rin's hand slipped into Kouga's who smirked. Sesshomaru had the urge to punch that stupid smirk away. "Aren't you too old for her? What are you, 20?" "Sesshomaru that's rude." said Izayoi. The rest were looking at him in disbelief. Kouga chuckled nervously. "23 actually." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rin. "Others who have claimed to 'love me' were older." She made the quote sign with her fingers on the words love me. The silver-haired demon's heart twitched.

Two hours later InuTaisho had tapped his glass and declared Rin head of the French agency. Everyone clapped respectfully and were about to leave when the wolf demon spoke up. "Excuse me please." Everyone stopped and turned back. "I know we are all tired and want to go home but I have to say this. Tonight we honored InuTaisho for his success and Rin for heading that way. Now I ask.." Everyone gasped as he knelt down on one knee. "Rin will you honor _me_ by being my wife?" A glass cup in the dog demon's hand was crushed by the force on his squeeze. All eyes were on Rin now. "K-Kouga-kun.. I-I don't know what to say." By the way she stuttered Sesshomauru knew she would say no. He relaxed a little. "I-I will." she said. Cheers erupted as Kouga stood and kissed her before slipping a diamond ring on her left finger. Kagura clapped happily. "Oh how romantic!" she said. Sesshomaru just stared with his mouth open.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stopped her as Kouga put her coat on. "I need to talk to you." She faced him and arched an eyebrow. "Alone." he said glaring at Kouga who didn't notice. "Of course. I'll wait outside love." he said and kissed her full lips. "What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away. "What do you care Sesshomaru?" she spat. "Rin I-" "Oh go to hell." she hissed before walking away. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Don't take it too hard on yourself son." A strong arm was placed on his shoulder. "It's been a rough three months for her." Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze to his father. "What do you mean?" InuTaisho sighed. "Her parents were killed the night you left." Golden eyes widened. "She stayed at your house until she heard gunshots at her house. She ran over and found her parents dead. At least that's what she says. We found her a week after we found her parents' bodies. She was in your room in your bed. She was even mute for a month. The CPS took her after that. But fortunately we were able to become the guardians of her." Sesshomaru felt a tug at his heart as he turned towards where Rin had left. She had suffered so much and he wasn't there for her. He abandoned her. Hurt her. How could he expect her to believe in his promise now? A hand crept into his. "Poor girl. I feel so bad for her. She seems so sweet. I liked her." said Kagura. For the first time Sesshomaru felt disgust towards the demoness and towards himself. Then it hit him. The air seemed different. It was Rin's scent but more... Musky. Sesshomaru thought of that all the way to their hotel.

**Ah ok. I didn't want to make Kagura the bad one.. YET. So now Rin hates Sesshomaru? My wifey gave me the push to continue it! Thanks Kat! Please R&R n.n Chapters will get longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! again...**

'Sesshomaru-sama..'

The silver haired demon sat up on the bed. His forehead was drenched in cold sweat. His left hand lifted to his temple. He looked out of the window into the starless night. The moon was nearly full and it shone brightly making his silver locks look almost white in a mystical way. He turned to his right at his future mate. Her short hair was loose and was flowing around her face. She was sound asleep and breathing lightly. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the balcony with his phone in his hand. The crisp air soothed him in a way but his mind wouldn't stay in peace. He dialed a number quickly and waited for the other to answer.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Give me Rin's number." Sesshomaru stated. "What? Sesshomaru you bastard! It's... FREAKING 3 IN THE MORNING!" Annoyed Sesshomaru sighed. "It's too early to yell Inuyasha. Just do what I asked you." He could hear the younger demon mumble his girlfriend's name followed by an 'Osuwari' and a yelp. Sesshomaru tried hard not to roll his eyes. After a couple of minutes his brother answered and gave him the number he needed. "Don't bother so early next time little brother." "What! YOU CALL-" Sesshomaru hanged up and dialed the new number.

"Moshi moshi." Sessomaru's heart skipped a beat when he heard the sweet voice of _his_ Rin. He stared into the distance and remembered the day he left. He had packed all his things while Rin slept. He had them ready in two hours and, being who he was, had them shipped to America.

"Rin." Chocolate eyes widened at the silky masculine voice that called her name. Her stomach did cartwheels and made her feel sick. Her eyes flodded with tears. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru winced at the harsh whisper. "Why didn't you call me when.. That happened?" He heard a sniffle. "Why would I? It was what was best for me remember?" The coldness has disappeared and heartbreak was evident in her voice. While Sesshomaru pondered how to answer he heard shuffling on the other side of the phone. "Rin. What's wrong?" Instantly, golden eyes turned red. The wolf demon had spent the night with Rin. "N-nothing Kouga-kun. Go back to sleep." The soft voice made Sesshomaru's heart clench. "Rin how could I go back to sleep if your crying? Whose on the phone?" Sesshomaru could hear the softness and the sweetness in the other man's voice. He scoffed. 'Too feminine.' he thought. "Sesshomaru." Rin replied. "Oh. Tell him good morning for me." Rin let out a soft giggle. "Kouga says-" "Tomorrow I will wait for you at my old house." Sesshomaru stated. There was a long pause before an answer. "I can't go back there. Good-bye Sesshomaru." There was a beep and Sesshomaru's phone said Call Ended.

He ran a hand through his hair before smashing it on the cement wall. He looked up at the night. He had lost her. He treated her like a simple whore. It hadn't been that long and the wound was much too deep. He had taken the most precious thing a female could have. He left her. She was orphaned that day and that night while she cried over the loss of the three people she loved the most in the world, he was out with Kagura drinking. He kissed the demoness' lips. He took her home. He was too drunk to do anything sexual with her but a week after he had proposed to her. He wondered if at the time he was giving the ring to Kagura, Rin was sleeping in his bed. The picture of her curled up by herself in his bed, asleep, scared, heartbroken made Sesshomaru's hatred towards himself grow.

"I had to go." As much as he tried to make sense out of it, it didn't help. He had to go so he couldn't shame Rin anymore. Yes, he had loved her for two years and yes, he wanted a relationship with her, but if anyone found out Rin would be an outcast in the demon society. Not to mention the humans. Rin would have no one. She would be a disgrace to everyone but him. How his family would react he didn't know for sure, but he couldn't risk ruining her life.

'Why?'

His mind kept repeating her broken words. The last words from his Rin. This new person wasn't the girl he loved. This stranger was a cold, broken young woman. Someone who seemed to have lost all her warmth. She didn't smile anymore. Sesshomaru could easily see through the fake grins she put on. He saw her eyes. The emptiness they held. The spark of innocence no longer there. His hand covered his eyes to hide the tears that were pooling in them. "Did I really break you that much Rin?" he whispered.

Rin woke up with a warm kiss on her cheek. She groaned and opened her eyes. After the call she receive it was hard for her to sleep. She had snuggled towards her fiancé who was more than glad to hold her in his arms. She felt safe in the strong, tanned arms but she felt emptier and lonlier than ever.

"Good morning sunshine." said Kouga smiling. Rin put on her mask and smiled. "Morning." She scrunched up her nose. "What's that smell?" she asked pulling the covers up to the top of her cheeks. "Chocolate chip pancakes,eggs, bacon, and apple juice. Your favorite breakfast love." Rin gagged. Just the image of all that food in a plate mad her stomach churn. She sat up and ran to the bathroom. Kouga's light blue eyes followed her.

Rin wipped her mouth as she sat straight on the floor. Two minutes later she was hunched over again thrwing up everything she had ate the day before. "Rin?" Kouga walked into the bathroom and knealt next to the small girl. He rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair up. Once Rin was done, he stood and handed her a cup of water. She wiped her nose and washed her teeth. "Love what's wrong?" Rin shrugged as she crawled into bed. "Maybe something I ate?" Kouga looked deep in thought then looked at her. "You did eat those shrimp cakes last night. Didn't you tell me you couldn't eat sea food?" Rin looked at him and smiled. "Oh yeah. I was beginning to think something else." She giggled and Kouga leaned in for a minty kiss. "I'll go put the food away and start cleaning." Chocolate eyes looked at sky blue ones. "You're not going to work?" Kouga shook his head. "Not when my future wife is sick." Rin giggled. "I'm ok. I'm just lazy today." "Are you sure my love?" Rin nodded. "Ok then. I'll tell InuTaisho why you're not there." Rin nodded and kissed Kouga's warm lips.

**~^~v~^~v~^~^~v~^~v~^~^~v~^~v~^~^~v~^~v~^~^~v~^~v~^~^~v~^~v~^~**

Golden orbs looked around the empty room that was once his own bedroom. The bed was still there. It was the only thing left. He walked in and sat on the messy bed. Dust that had accumulated from not being touched for three months flew out from the sudden movement. He looked out at the sunset. The sky was a bright orange with a few yellow lines. He looked at his slim phone. The black numbers said it was 5:47 p.m.

His golden eyes fell on a dark brown spot that was partially hidden by the thin sheets. With a quivering hand, he slowly moved the rumpled sheets. He let out an inaudible gasp as he stared at the small brown spot. It was Rin's blood. The blood he was responsible for. Despite his clenching heart, his groin tightened. He closed his eyes and pictured how beautiful she looked under him, eyes shut, mouth opened in a loud moan. His eyes opened when the aroma of flowers and rain filled his senses. He looked towards the door and saw the girl that had been driving him crazy.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru. Painful memories started playing in her head when she looked around. She didn't know what she was doing there. She had told herself she was just going out for a walk and when she least expected it, she was making her way upstairs towards the bedroom of Sesshomaru's old home. She smiled a bit remembering all the times she spent there reading and learning. How she had tried giving Inuyasha a bath and ended up ruining Sesshomaru's VERY expensive velvet sofas. She had gotten scolded and a bucket of water to her head by Sesshomaru once Inuyasha had cowardly ran away to find Kagome. The two of them had spent the rest of the day soaking each other and the whole house.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke in a whisper. Neither knew what to say or do. Both were frozen just staring at each other. "I.. I don't know why I'm here." Rin was the first to speak. Her eyes moved around nervously before settling on the spot Sesshomaru had been looking at. Her eyes flooded with tears and she placed her hand over her mouth. Sesshomaru stood and walked towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He looked up and tried to blink his own tears away.

Rin backed away and wiped her tears. Sesshomaru noticed a thick scar that was nearly done healing on her left wrist. He grabbed her small wrist and stared at the scar. "What did you do?" Rin looked down. "You left me. My parents left me. I was alone." She looked at the corner of the bed where another dark brown spot was. Sesshomaru stared at her. "Idiot." With that he wiped her tears and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Rin's eyes widened but she didn't pull away. Her soft lips pressed into his and her eyes closed. His tongue lightly licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips. His hot tongue slipped into her mouth and moved over hers. She returned the movements. A groan escaped his throat. How he missed her sweet taste! Her saliva rolled on his tongue just like honey.

When his strong arms wrapped around her small waist his phone rang. Rin pushed him away and wiped her lips trying to look mad. The blush said otherwise.

Sesshomaru looked at him phone and sighed before placing it down. He made a move towards Rin's lips again but she moved away. She snatched the phone and answered it before he could take it away.

"Moshi moshi." "Rin. Is that you?" Rin's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Hai Kagura-san." Kagura laughed. "Oh I knew it was you. I could recognize your voice anywhere darling. Ne, is Sesshomaru with you?" Rin's head lowered. "Hai Kagura-san." Her voice was broken. ""Oh ok. He just left without saying anything. I was rather worried. But if he's with you I'm sure he's ok." Rin could hear the smile in her voice. She knew Kagura was not doing it on purpose but she still felt horrible. Her stomach stared to churn. Suddenly she threw the phone at him and ran towards the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura practically yelled after hearing the noise. "Kagura I'll be home soon. I must go." With that he hanged up and ran after Rin. He reached the bathroom and heard her throwing up.

'Musky scent. Throwing up.' His eyes widened in realization. Just then Rin walked out. "Rin come here!" He demanded. She turned and slapped him. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru." She sobbed and ran out leaving a stunned demon behind.

**OK! n.n Sorry for the mistakes. No time to revise it. So he knows! Ah! lol R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

The white building came into view. Rin ran towards it and dried her tears when she walked in. She walked straight towards the last aisle and picked up a little box. She walked to the counter and payed the twenty dollars without taking the two dollars of change and ran out. She ran and didn't stop until she got to her apartment. She threw her purse clumsily on the sofa and ran to the bathroom.

She slowly opened the box and took out the directions. After five minutes of waiting and pacing around her bedroom she walked to her bathroom and picked up the stick. A little clock was blinking. Rin nervously bit her lip and her eyes dashed back and forth from the flashing clock to the one on her nightstand. Finally the result appeared. Rin eyed the little pink + sign. She stared at it in shock until it wore off. She shook her head. She shook it harder. Her hands trembled when the positive sign wouldn't disappear.

Sobs shook Rin's body. "It can't be!" She sat on the toilet and sobbed when she heard pounding on the door. She clumsily placed the stick in the box and threw it away. She wiped her tears away and opened the door. Seshomaru burst in.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Despite Rin's shouts of protests he made his way in and he had no intention of leaving. Rin sighed and looked down. All that crying was making her head hurt. She needed a nap. When she looked back up she was alone in the living room. Panic struck her and she ran to her room. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom with the small box in one hand and the test in the other. His eyes were furious. They had turned into a raging blood color.

"What.. Is this!" Rin flinched at his shout. He waved the stick in her face. "Look at me when I am talking to you Rin!" He trew the objects and grabbed her arms. Rin's chocolate eyes filled with tears. Then, again, Sesshomaru's phone rang. His eyes stared straight into Rin's. With each passing second and each ring that went unanswered Rin grew mad. Then madder. Then furious. She pushed against the demon with strength that she didn't know she had. His claws were removed leaving behind scratches. "What does it look like Sesshomaru? It's a fucking pregnancy test!" The redness of Sesshomaru's eyes disappeared. Golden eyes widened. He had never heard the young girl use such words. Especially towards him. Rin moved to pick up what had been thrown but was stopped by an arm on her waist.

"Rin. Are.. Is it.." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew he had spilled himself into her. He knew there was a possibility. If it was his pup he would raise it. He would leave Kagura that instant and marry Rin. He didn't give a fuck what society would say. If they had objections they could go jump off a bridge. The thought of Rin becoming his mate and bearing his pups made his heart start pounding. He would have her forever. It would only be them and their baby. Hanyou, demon, or human, he would love it. Rin's soft whisper knocked him into reality.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I'm pregnant. But no. It isn't yours." The demon felt like his breath had been knocked out of his lungs. "W-What?" Rin turned and looked at him with a blank stare. "The baby..." She reached for her stomach. "This baby isn't yours." For the first time in her life Rin saw Sesshomaru display emotion. His whole face was a mixture of hurt, anger and disappointment. For a brief instant the golden orbs looked like they were going to explode. But before Rin could see the tears, he turned and headed for the door. After hearing the soft click of the door, Rin fell on her knees. She gripped the test and sobbed. She cried as loud as she could trying to let go of everything that was eating her away.

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly for hours. He walked straight. He didn't turn or look back. He had managed to keep the tears in but they were still there. The sun had gone down and it was well past midnight. His phone kept ringing but he didn't bother to answer. He knew who it was. It was Kagura. His future mate.

Without thinking he turned and walked towards the hotel. When he got there Kagura was on the phone. She looked at him and sighed. "No never mind. He just walked in. Thanks InuTaisho. Ok bye." She hanged up her phone and looked at him with worry. "Seshomaru where were you? I was so worr-" She was cut off by the demon's lips. Her eyes widened at the feel of his warm lips and she wasted no time to retun it. Sesshomaru ran his hands over the thin fabric of her nightgown earning a moan from the demoness.

Deep inside Sesshomaru felt his inner demon awaken. He felt drunk and for the moment he didn't care. Everything he had wanted and cared for was gone. Rin was getting married and was with child. A child that wasn't his. He let his demon take over him and his future mate.

Kouga hummed as he entered the apartments where Rin lived. He had wanted her to move in with him but she was so fond of the apartment InuTaisho had gotten her that he didn't want to separate her from it. So she had made him move in with her. He went to the mailboxes and got the mail. He smiled as he recalled when they had met.

Kouga had been working on a project for InuTaisho late one night. They had been at it for a whole week and to make up for his lack of attention to his wife, InuTaisho asked Kouga to go get him something that would help. Kouga was wandering at the streets. All that was opened were a couple of ramen shops and drugstores. Then he saw her. She was walking out of a flowershop with a bouquet of roses. She was dressed in all black and her eyes were foggy. She was beautiful despite the gloomy look she had. She started walking away and Kouga immediately followed her.

"Miss!" he called. Rin turned just as the demon bumped into her. They fell, him on top. Rin looked up blushing. He quickly got up and helped her. "I'm sorry miss but I am in need of some flowers. It's an emergency. May you please open up the shop again?" Rin eyed him and noticed the desperation in his eyes. She nodded and he let out a sigh. After finding a bouquet of pink roses he asked her if he could walk her home. She nodded and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

They started talking and he fell in love with her. He had asked her to be his girlfriend but she had always said that she couldn't because she was in love with someone. He persisted and she eventually agreed.

Kouga hummed as he made his way to the elevator and got in. When the door opened the salty smell of tears was all over. He ran to the apartment and walked in. Rin was no where to be seen but then he heard her hiccup. He walked to the room and found her on the floor.

"Rin!" He picked her up. "Rin what happened?" He sat on the bed and placed her on his lap. She cried for an hour before she looked up at him. "Kouga-kun." she sobbed. "I need to tell you something."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his phone. He groaned and cussed at the sun for intruding his room. He sat up and noticed all the scratches on his chest. 'What the fuck happened?' he asked himself. He didn't remember anything after his demon took over. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Son we need you today. There's an emergency meeting." Sesshomaru sighed and hanged up. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the side. The bed was empty. He groaned and pushed his feet off the bed. He was nude. 'So we really did it huh?' His question was answered by the feel of breasts on his back. They weren't as big as Rin's. They weren't soft like hers.

"Good morning love." said Kagura. Sesshomaru 'hmphed'. "Is something wrong dear?" Sesshomaru stood and went to his suitcase and pulled out clothes. "I have a headache. Get changed Kagura. Father need us."

Without a look at Kagura, he went into the bathroom and took a cold shower. He felt so ashamed for using Kagura like he had. Rin had broken his heart and he had gone to Kagura to feel better. In all honesty he didn't care. All his love had stayed with Rin. All his feelings. All his heart. He washed his hair and body and got out. He changed quickly and walked into the room Kagura was wearing her hair in its usual bun. She had a pink shirt on and capri pants. Sesshomaru glared at her and was about to turn away when he saw something. He froze. "Kagura. What the hell is that?" The demoness turned and placed her hand on her neck. "Did you forget already? You marked me as your mate last night Sesshomaru. I am your 'wife'." She smiled. Sesshomaru felt like he was going to pass out.

**~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~**

InuTaisho sat in his chair while his wife paced back and forth. Sesshomaru walked in with Kagura behind him. "Son are you alright?" InuTaisho stood and walked to his son. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Sesshomaru moved to the chair and sat down. "Nearly." he said. "Why are we here?" Izayoi beamed at this. Just then Kouga walked in. "Is everything ready yet?" He looked at Sesshomaru and glared. He never once looked away from the golden eyes. "No! We haven't even started!" exclaimed the human. She took Kagura's hand and ran out.

"What is this all about father?" The older demon looked at his son. "Kouga and Rin have decided to get married!" Sesshomaru returned the glare at the wolf demon. "I know that." he said in a monotone voice. "No son. They are getting married in three days! We need you to help with the preparations! Rin deserves the best wedding ever!" InuTaisho kept talking but Sesshomaru had spaced out.

'WHAT! THREE DAYS!' He had to figure out a way to stop that wedding.

**OK! Wll I've been trying to make the chapters longer but it's kinda hard. Thank you so much for reviewing! n.n It's the reason why I keep updating. Thank you for favoriting it! n.n WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL HE STOP IT? WHY IS KOUGA SO MAD? THREE DAYS! please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**The italics is the flashback! n.n**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Rin stood in the office that used to be hers. She sniffled as she packed a picture of her and Kouga. She sighed. "I have a good man." As she stared at the greying sky as she recalled the events that happened the night before.

_As Rin cuddled to Kouga's hard chest she clung to the test. How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant with another demon's pup? Kouga hushed her softly and rubbed her arms. He rocked her back and forth. She looked up at him. His calm eyes made her heart break. Slowly she opened her hands and showed him what she was hiding. Kouga looked at the test and his eyes widened. He looked from the test to Rin. "I'm pregnant." she sobbed. For a moment Kouga stood still. He stared at her. His arms loosen and she closed her eyes. She was expecting him to drop her and walk out of her apartment and her life. Instead he quickly held her tightly. He burried his face in her hair. "Rin..." That was all he said. When she looked up he had tears in his crystal blue eyes. Rin looked away. She couldn't bear the thought of him hurting. "I'm sorry." she whispered. His strong hand cupped her cheek. "Will you tell me what happened?" Rin looked at him and nodded._

_After she finished talking and telling him all about her and Sesshomaru, Kouga walked to the window. He had put Rin on the bed and he paced around the room while she talked. He stood staring out at the moon before punching the window and sending broken glass everywhere. He looked back at Rin and walked to her. Rin was sobbing and in her mind she was preparing herself for a slap or a punch or something. Instead she was surrounded by strong arms. "Rin I love you. You know I do. And I will love that pup. Let's get married this saturday." Rin looked up with wide eyes. Kouga smiled and wiped the remaining tears before kissing her. Rin sobbed and hugged him. Kouga truly was an incredible demon_.

Rin was interrupted by a knock. She wiped her tears and turned. "Come in." Izayoi strolled in followed by Kagura. Just looking at the demoness made Rin want to throw up. "Rin! Congrats! I can't wait for your wedding." said the demoness as she hugged the little human. "Arigato Kagura-san." She inhaled the scent of Kagura. It was the smell of pines and... 'Sesshomaru.' thought Rin as her vision clouded. Kagura pulled back and looked at her with worried eyes. "I'm fine." lied Rin wipping her eyes. "Just emotional." She completed her act by smiling. Lying was becoming more and more normal for her. Almost a habit. She had been lying for three months now. Just then she noticed something purple on Kagura's neck. She looked closer and noticed it was a purple cresent moon. The demoness noticed her stare and blushed. "Sesshomaru mated with me and marked me." she explained. In that instant Rin ran to the bathroom and gushed out all her food.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his old office. He had three days to stop that wedding. He knew talking to Rin wouldn't do any good. Especially with that wolf around. He groaned and sat in the chair. Kagura poked her head in then and smiled at her mate. "Hey you." she said walking towards him. She placed a kiss on his lips that he didn't return. She didn't seem to mind though. "Poor Rin is sick." Golden eyes met crimson in questioning. "We were talking and she just ran to the bathroom and threw up." Sesshomaru winced. 'She's not sick.' he thought. "Guess what?" squealed Kagura. She sat on his desk right in front of him. "When Rin was able to talk she asked me to be her maid of honor! Oh I'm so excited! You of course will be the best man. And what a handson best man you will be!" Kagura went on but he didn't hear a word she said. 'What kind of sick game is she playing!' he asked himself. He couldn't stop a snarl that escaped his throat. Kagura looked at him. "Sessh? Did you hear me?" Sesshomaru looked at his mate. "I said we are going shopping for the dresses. I'll be back late." With that she jumped off and kissed him

Golden eyes followed the figure that was walking away. How he wished it was Rin that had just kissed him. Speaking of which... Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell was with the wolf glaring at me?' He shook his head and started thinking of ways he could stop the wedding.

Izayoi, Kagome, her best friend Sango, Kagura and Rin walked into a mall. Four of the girls chatted excitedly. The bride-to-be just stared ahead and occasionally nodded when she heard her name. She walked behind the group staring ahead but not seeing anything. Her mind kept replaying the things that happened to her. She started with Sesshomaru saving her from Naraku then doing the same thing that demon was going to do. Then she saw the dead bodies of her parents. She remembered how InuTaisho and Izayoi had fought to become her guardians. She thought about meeting Kouga and seeing Sesshomaru again with his mate.

Rin's chocolate eyes landed on the demoness who laughed at something Izayoi said. She was really beautiful. Flawless skin, big doe eyes. Everything Rin wasn't. She was staring at the demoness when she bumped into Izayoi. "Come on darling. We're here." Rin peeked from Izayoi's shoulder at a huge white store. Inside she saw millions of dresses. To the right, the dresses were white, eggshell, and ivory. To the left, the bridesmaid dresses were all different colors. The smallest girl sighed as she went to get registered.

After about three hours, Rin was ready to give up. She was exhausted and her feet ached. She was about to go whine to Izayoi when she saw it. A gorgeous white dress with gold. She ran to it and touched the soft fabric. When the assistant reached her Rin whispered "This one." While the assistant helped her into the gorgeous dress she kept her eyes on the gold designs. They were just like his eyes when he was calm. They way they used to be. Like those times he read. Or when he would sit outside with Rin watching the sunset. Rin felt her eyes burn. She sniffled. 'I have to stop crying. I have to be strong... For my baby.' Her hand landed where her pup was snuggled in. She walked out and the others, along with a couple of strangers, stopped and stared at the beauty.

Rin walked out holding the white bag where her dress was in. The sun was setting and the other ladies were talking about the invitations and decorations. "I want everything gold." They stopped and looked at the youngest girl. Rin looked up at the sky. "I want my wedding to be golden." The rest nodded with smiles and kept walking. "So it could be the last memory of him I have." she whispered to herself.

Blue eyes looked out of the window as he finished packing some stuff. He was moving with Rin to France. They were leaving the day after the wedding. Rin had insisted not to let anyone know and he agreed. Kouga sighed and took the box. He was heading to the elevator and pushed the arrow going down at the same time as a white hand. He looked up into the golden gaze of the older demon.

The elevator dinged and both demons walked in. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Do you have a problem with me wolf?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "As a matter of fact I do." replied the other just as calm. "Hm. And why?" the inu demon asked. That's when Kouga lost it. He turned and smiled. "I just do. But I mustn't worry. I have a future wife and pup to worry about." The wolf demon smirked when he saw the other's eyes widen. In a second he was pressed to the wall by Sesshomaru. "Listen bitch. I want you to stay away from Rin. If you don't I will-" "What? You will what Sesshomaru?" Kouga smirked. "I don't think Rin will be pleased by this. Do you?" Sesshomaru dropped the other demon and walked out as soon as the doors opened. He looked back and smirked. "Next time I see you... I'll kill you." With that he walked away. Kouga 'tched' and picked the box up. He also walked out.

**~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Rin sat on the couch in Kagome's apartment. Kagome had insisted on having the girls spend the night together to get ready for the wedding the next day. So they all bickered over who got to do Rin's hair and make up. Kagura had won since she had that sharp eye for fashion. Rin felt her phone vibrate next to her. She picked it up and once she saw the number, she put it back down. The girls all looked at her. "Private caller." she lied. She looked out the window. Sesshomaru had called and text her like crazy for the last two days. She had tried to avoid him by spending the night at Kouga's and getting together Izayoi's then at the last minute changing the location. She was sure Kagura would tell Sesshomaru they would be at InuTaisho's home and he would be waiting there. But no matter how hard she tried, he would always end up haunting her dreams. She sighed.

"Rin here!" squealed Sango. Rin looked at her new friend and took the drink. She sipped on her appletini and smiled. It was good but it burned. She saw Sango and Kagome chugging shots. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Those two could really hold their alcohol. Kagura and Izayoi laughed when Sango fell back. Rin looked at the clock. The hands moved and it was exactly 12:00 a.m.

Kagome shrieked and hugged Rin. "Today is your wedding day!" The rest clapped and joined the hug. An hour later, while the girls slept, Rin stared out the window. Her left hand was placed on her stomach and tears were falling from her eyes. She was going to get married to the sweetest guy she didn't love.

**AWW POOR RIN! SORRY BUT I COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE WEDDING! n.n {my profile avatar is the picture of Rin's dress n.n} SESSHOMARU HASN'T STOPPED HER YET BUT SHE IS HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS! WILL SHE GO THROUGH WITH IT OR RETURN TO SESSHOMARU? PLEASE R&R! P.S. THANK YOU TsukimoriKuchiki1! YOUR MESSAGE MADE ME UPDATE! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Fun fact: Rumiko Takahasi's birthday is in the same month as mine n.n October 10th.**

Rin whined when the sun hit her face. She was in a big white bed. She turned and her arm landed on a hard chest. She gasped and sat up. In front of her was the love of her life. His eyes were closed and she could clearly see the magenta stipes on top of his lids. His lips were slightly opened and his warm breath was coming out. His shiny silver hair was sprawled on the bed and pillow. Rin's chocolate eyes traveled down his neck to his bare chest. He was lying on his side and his right arm was wrapped around her waist possesively. Her heart started pounding when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Morning sleepyhead." His voice was sliky smooth and loving. Rin pulled the silk sheets over her nude body blushing deeply. "What happened? Why am I here?" She looked around the empty room. Sesshomaru sat up and stretched. "I broke into Kagome's house. I brought you here while you were sleeping. Do you not remember?" Rin looked confused. A small smile formed on his lips as he cupped her cheek. "Look." He held up his shiny phone and Rin noticed her reflection. A stinging on her neck made her eyes look down. Right in the side of her neck was a bright cresent moon.

Rin gasped. Her eyes welled up and she looked at her new mate. "What about Kagura-san?" Rin didn't hate Kagura. She knew how much the demoness loved Sesshomaru. "I took the mark off her." Rin let her tears fall and she bent down to kiss her love.

"Rin! Rin wake up!"

Rin mumbled and shot up on the medium bed. She looked out the window and saw the sky was still dark. "What time is it?" Kagome gripped her hand. "Rin are you ok? You have tears.." Rin quickly touched her wet cheeks. They were moist. She sighed and nodded. "Just.. A bad dream." Kagome hugged her cousin and wiped her eyes. "It's 4:30. Time to start getting ready." Rin nodded and crawled out of the bed following Kagome into the kitchen. The three other girls were already there. "Come Rin. We prepared you a warm bath." Sango said taking Rin's small hand and leading her to the bathroom. "Thanks." muttered the small girl.

As Rin sat in the warm water all she could think about was the dream. It seemed so real. She really felt Sesshomaru's arms around her. She put her head on her knees and felt a tear fall. "Rin are you ok? You've been in there for half an hour sweetie." Rin looked at the door. She could hear the worry in Izayoi's voice. "Hai. I'm getting out." "Ok well, let me know when you're done so I can help you into the corset." "Hai." called Rin as she let the water drain.

Rin got out and walked into Kagome's room. Izayoi was there to help her with the corset, just like she said. All the while Rin never looked away from the window. Just then someone knocked. "Come in." called Izayoi as she finished with the top bow. Kagura walked in smiling. "Sango and Kagome are making breakfast for Rin. She can eat while I work on her hair." Rin nodded and walked behid the demoness after glancing out the window.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned on the bed. All night long he kept thinking about Rin. Today was the day he would lose her forever. He got up and looked at the clock. 5:45 a.m. Rin was probably up and getting ready. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench as he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at the vanity at a velvet box. He walked towards it and picked it up. He opened it and eyed the two rings. Kagura had given them to him the night when she got back from the mall. He hesitated at first but when Kagura's eyes looked at him with confusion he quickly took it.

Even now it burned his hand. He put it down amd walked into the shower. He showered in ice cold water and got out. He put on his black suit and brushed his hair back into a low ponytail. He was ready in an hour. He still had four hours. He cursed and sat on the bed. The images of Rin started playing in his head.

'Sesshomaru-sama...'

He gripped his silver hair. Rin was driving him crazy!

'I love you...'

Sesshomaru looked up as tears rolled down his eyes. "Rin.." he whispered. "RIN!" he looked down. "What have I done to you Rin..." For the first time in his life Sesshomaru sobbed.

**~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~**

Two hours later Rin was being shoved into a white dress. She already had two under skirts and a huge metal crinoline. Once that was on her she turned and had Kagome do the golden bow on the back while Sango placed the veil on her.

Her hair was up in a bun with curls cascading down her neck. A strand hung loose at the right side of her face. Kagura had cut her bangs and curled them so they now adorned her forehead. She had a soft shade of gold on her eyes. He long eyelashes had been curled and painted so they reached her eyebrows. Her cheeks were a light pink color as well as her lips. Izayoi walked in and handed her the bouquet of white roses with a golden bow. Kagura helped her into her 2 inch high heels.

The rest of the girls got their dresses and walked out the door. Rin followed behind them. People that had gotten up for an early jog stopped and stared at the girl that looked like she had came out of a fairy tale. Kagome and Sango got into the limo followed by Rin. Kagura and Izayoi pushed the very poofy dress into the car and got in. They chatted happily, never noticing how quiet the bride was.

The male got up and yawned. He looked to the side and threw the pillow at a sleeping dog demon on the floor. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga who smirked and made a 'shh' sound. He got up and sneaked to the bathroom. Inuyasha followed with a curious look.

Kouga got a cup of warm water and snuck to the sleeping human on the floor. Both of the demons snickered like elementary pups as the wolf demon put the human's hand in the water.

Five minutes passed and the human shot up. The demons laughed loudly clutching their sides. Miroku pounced on them and started piunding the demons with pillows. "You bastards!" That just made the demons laugh harder. "Ok Ok!" yelled Kouga still laughing. "I gotta get ready. I'm getting married remember?"

Kouga walked into the shower and turned on the warm water. As he stared at the vapor, something deep inside him made him feel like something wasn't right. He stepped into the warm shower but jumped out when it turned ice cold. He heard the roaring laughter of the demon and human in the next room.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Rin sat in the white room unmoving. Women were buzzing all around her and she didn't even notice. The bridesmaids were getting ready and no one was around to save her from the ocean of endless 'Congratulations' and 'Good luck' and the exaggerating 'Beautiful'. She just stared at the door. With each passing coo she received, something in her grew.

'Run.' That's what something was telling her. 'Run and get out of here.' Her breath hitched. The walls were falling and the ceiling was crushing her. She was cornered. Izayoi came out. "Rin I-" Before she could finish, the little human dashed out the door. Everyone stood quiet and shocked. "Rin!" Izayoi called but Rin was too far away to care.

She ran out of the church. She ran down a small path. She passed an empty gazebo. She stopped when she was sure no one was after her. She looked around and the empty meadow. There was a small pond and she walked to it. She knealt to it ready to cry when she felt something staring at her. She turned and gasped.

In front of her was a demoness. A gorgeous demoness. She had long flowing hair tied into a high ponytail. Her golden eyes were warm but piercing. Her elf-like ears stood out. The pale complexion made her seem elegant and mysterious.

"W-Who are you?" asked Rin. She was drawn to the strange woman that stood in front of her. "My dear Rin. My, you do look beautiful." The smooth voice echoed. "Rin my name is Inukimi. I am-" "Sesshomaru's mother." finished the small human. Inukimi nodded. She moved towards Rin with such grace it was like if she was floating. "How come I have never seen you before?" asked Rin. Inukimi smiled. "Because, my dear child, I am no longer in the living world." Rin gasped. "The reason I am here is because of my son. Sesshomaru is.. Well you know how he is. I have been allowed to visit you because of how much he is hurting." Rin rolled her eyes. "Rin, I am not doing this just because he is my son but because he loves you. You two are meant to be together and you can." Rin looked down. "I'm sorry Lady Inukimi. I just can't." The demoness nodded. "He has hurt you, yes, but he is also in pain. He has actually cri-" "I'm sorry." whispered Rin. "I just can't.." The demoness neared Rin and lifted her chin up. "Rin. Why do you deny your love with my son?" Rin stood shocked. She had never thought of that.

"He denied me first. He humiliated me. Lady Inukimi if you know of my love for him then you know what he did. I can't just forgive Sesshomaru like that. Besides, he has a mate." The soft laughter of Inukimi sounded like chimes. "Child, the only reason why he did that was because his demon took over him. He didn't do it on purpose." Rin looked up. "If that's true then why is he still mated to her?" Now it was Inukimi who looked shocked. "That I do not know. But I do know that right now he would do anything to stop what is about to happen." Anger suddenly shot up in the girl's features. "Yeah? Well we'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" With that Rin walked away. Inukimi sighed and vanished in a cloud of light.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Rin made her way back to the church. The sun was bright, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping. Izayoi was the first one to come into view.

"Rin what happened to you?" She embraced the girl tightly. "I'm sory. I had a panic attack." Izayoi looked at her with worried eyes. "Rin is there something you're not telling me?" Chocolate eyes widened. She was surprised at how quick Izayoi had learned to read her. Not as well as Sesshomaru but still well enough to know when something was bothering the girl. "I-I.. W-Well.." "Izayoi! Rin!" Sango and Kagome called. Rin sighed softly as the two girls caught up with them. "Come on! Everybody's waiting." With a deep breath, Rin picked up her dress and walked into the church.

Rin waited at the way back of the line. She was behind some wooden doors so she really couldn't see anyone in front of her. Then the music began. One by one The girls walked down the aisle. "Ready?" asked InuTaisho squeezing Rin's hand. She didn't answer but just stared. Everyone stood and she walked down the aisle. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. Kouga took her hands and lifted the veil up.

Rin spaced out for most of the part until she heard the question. "Do you, Kouga Kazaki, take Rin to be your wife?" Kouga smiled. "I do." "And do you, Rin Ito, take Kouge to be your husband?" Rin looked an inche to Kouga's right at a pair of golden eyes that trembled.

"I... I-I..."

**BWAHAHA! WHAT WILL SHE SAY? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Rin felt a squeeze on her hands. She looked at Kouga whose smile had disappeared and was staring at her. People began murmuring. She looked at Sesshomaru again. He licked his lips slightly. He seemed nervous. When she saw his golden eyes move to someone right behind her, she squeezed the wolf demon's hands back.

'... how much he is hurting.'

Rin remembered the conversation she had just had with InuKimi. The priest cleared his throat. "Rin, do you take Koga to be your husband?" She closed her chocolate eyes.

'... because he loves you.' Rin opened her eyes and looked into the sky blue ones of the demon in front of her.

'He would do anything to stop what is about to happen.' "Rin dear, I uh, I need an answer from you." The old man looked at the bride nervously. Then he looked at the demon who was just staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I do." Rin gasped out. The squeezing on her hands ceased and she looked at Kouga who, like everyone else in there, was holding a breath. "Oh. Well wonderful." mumbled the balding priest. "The rings please."

Sesshomaru stood frozen. His right hand was squeezing the small box. His golden eyes never left the young girl. She had hesitated. Her eyes kept dashing towards him. He had the urge to keep his promise and kill Kouga then and there then take Rin to New York with him. But being the stubborn demon he was, he kept his face straight and walked to the front of the couple. He handed the rings to the priest and took a step to the right.

"If anyone has any reason to believe these two shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sesshomaru stiffened. He was battling his right arm who suddenly had a mind of its own and was wanting to stretch up and stop this. He looked at the chocolate eyes who were staring at him. Pleading him. His heart was breaking looking at Rin with that look on her face. Despite going against everything he believed in, his lips opened.

"Ok. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Sesshomaru closed his mouth as clapping started. He watched as Kouga leaned down and placed a kiss to the teen's lips. He looked away. 'I was too late.' he thought. He watched as the two walked down the aisle. Rin never looked back.

Rin smiled as she thanked the people. They were in a ballroom now. She wanted to cry. To scream. To run. But she knew she couldn't. She looked to her side at her husband. He had the brightest smile she had ever seen. She sighed.

Sesshomaru walked into the ballroom with his mate on his arm. His eyes widened as he looked around. All around him, almost everything was gold. The tablecloths were white with golden ribbons at the hem. On the center of the table was a crystal vase with golden roses. The cloth on the chairs was also white with a big golden ribbon on the back. The pillars on the dancefloor were surrounded by golden silk. At the side was a five layered cake with a golden ribbon on the middle of the sides. Two golden heart were hanging on the wall behind the table. In beautiful cursive were the names Rin & Kohaku. One name on each heart. The thing that surprised the demon was the shade of the gold. It wasn't shiny. It was dull and sad. Just like his eyes. "Dear? Are you ok?" Sesshomaru looked at the demoness. "Isn't it gorgeous? Rin picked this color specifically." Sesshomaru stayed quiet as Kagura led them to a table where the rest of the bridesmaids were.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats." Everyone listened and hushed when the DJ spoke. "May I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kazaki." Everybody stood and clapped as Rin and Kouga made their way in. Sesshomaru eyed the bride. She looked beyond stunning. The way her curls and the dress moved made her seem magical. Her smile was elegant and small. Her eyes on the other hand, were dull and darker. Her eyelids sparkled with the gold eyeshadow. Her lips trembled when they quirked into a smile. Sesshomaru looked away.

'Almost done Rin.' She kept giving herself pep talks to cheer herself up. She felt eyes on her and she looked around but wished she hadn't when a pair of golden eyes fell on hers. She looked away quickly as she was led to the center of the dance floor. Soft fluttering music started and Kouga wrapped one hand around her waist. They swayed slowly staring into each other's eyes. The way Kouga smiled at her, the way he looked at her, made her cheeks heat up into a soft blush. He chuckled and kissed her lips. He moved her hands to his neck and took hold of her waist again.

Sesshomaru growled low looking at the couple. He couldn't stand the smell or sight of the wolf demon. Especially when he was around _his_ Rin. Kagura took Sesshomaru's hand.

Rin looked to the side and saw the demoness link their hands together. The little happiness she had was pushed out of her. Kouga turned her and she looked at Sesshomaru's glare. When she returned to his arms the song ended and once again, he kissed her. Rin returned the kiss half heartedly and smiled. The music changed and the couple moved out of the dancefloor to make way for the people who wanted to dance. Rin looked at the spot where Sesshomaru had been but intead saw Kagura sitting down and pouting. Sesshomaru was gone. Rin sighed. Then she felt her hand being grabbed. Kouga kissed her ring finger and smiled.

"Tired yet my wife?" Rin nodded smiling. "Kouga-kun I want to leave now." Kouga frowned. "Already? But it's not even midnight yet." Rin looked down and touched her stomach. The baby had been moving around alot lately and she didn't feel good. Kouga rested his hand on top of hers in understanding. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Ok. Let's go."

Sesshomaru sighed and let out a cloud of smoke. "I didn't know you smoked." came a voice behind him. "Yea neither did I." he answered coldly. "Hm. Still stubborn aren't you Sesshomaru?" The demon recognized the voice. It was the voice that always made shivers run down his spine. He turned slowly. "Mother?" It came ot more as a question than a statement. "Yes my son." spoke InuKimi moving towards him. She reached her right hand out and with a swift motion from her wrist, sent the cigarette that was in Sesshomaru's mouth flying. "Why are you out here Sesshomaru?" she asked staring at him. "Shouldn't it be I who asks you that?" replied the demon glaring at his mother. InuKimi shrugged his rude behavior off. "Go tell her how you feel son." Sesshomaru sighed and turned rubbing his temples. Even in death his mother caused him headaches. "Sesshomaru listen to me. If you don't tell her, her life will be in danger." His golden eyes snapped open and he turned only to find an empty space.

Sesshomaru walked inside. He had decided to confess everything. He would tell her he loved her and he needed her. Then he would kidnap her wether she liked it or not. His golden eyes searched the entire ballroom but he didn't see her. That's when he spotten raven hair. He grabbed Kagome's arm and turned her to him making her spill the drinks she was carrying back. "What the hell Sesshomaru!" she squealed. She was going to tell him off but then she was the worry in his eyes. "Where is Rin?" he asked. "She's gone. Kouga and her left about fifteen minutes ago. Why?" He ignored her and ran to the door, a series of curses spilling under his breath. He sighed and mentally slapped himself when he noticed the white limo was gone.

"Oui. Nous allons signer l'accord de lundi prochain. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir." Rin sighed and hanged up the phone. She rubbed her swollen belly. It had been four months since she had last seen Sesshomaru and four months since she became a wife.

"Rin I have what you asked me for." Her husband walked in holding a bag. He went to her and kissed her forehead. "Hey little guy." he said petting her stomach. Rin giggled. "Don't call our _daughter_ a guy." Kouga rolled his eyes playfully and moved the plastic bag away when she reached for it. Rin pouted and reached for it. "Kouga-kun!" she whined when he moved it away again. The wolf demon laughed at his wife's cuteness. "Yes?" he said smiling. Rin punched his stomach and snatched the bag. "Be grateful it wasn't lower." she mumbled taking out a plate. Kouga groaned and sat on the desk. "You should have seen the look they gave me when I asked for an American cheeseburger with extra onions, pickles, peppers, ketchup on one bun, peanut butter on the other, anchovies, and drizzled with oregano and olive oil." He gulped as Rin took a huge bite from the burger and beamed happily. She held it out to him. "Want some?" she asked. Kouga quickly moved away when he smelled the food. He held his nose and shook his head. "Uh, no. Thank you." Rin shrugged and kept eating. "Well I'm off to Paris love. Call me if anything happens ok?" Rin nodded and kept eating. Kouga chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Rin yawned closing up her agency. She accidentally dropped the keys. "Dammit." she hissed. She bent down and grabbed them and strained to get up. Then she felt strong hands on her waist helping her up. "Merci." she sighed. "De rien." Rin gasped recognizing the voice. 'No. No!' her head screamed. She was finnaly getting rid of him and then he has to show up. "Rin." The young girl turned with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru." she whispered. The demon sniffed the air and growled. He grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she shriekd as he took off into the air.

Rin gasped when they landed on a balcony. "What the hell Sesshomaru!" she said rubbing her stomach. He stayed quiet and dragged her inside. "Rin have you been telling the truth?" Rin glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arms. "Is that pup really the wolf's?" Rin gasped and her eyes widened. She reached up and slapped him. "H-How dare you!" she screamed. Sesshomaru stared at her. "I can smell it Rin! That child's scent is from a canine!" he said. "And what is Kouga? A feline?" she said sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled and placed his lips on hers. Rin backed away and groaned in pain. "What? What is it?" he asked eyeing her stomach. Then he noticed it. On the human's forehead was a light blu diamond. Rin reached up and touched it. "It's my mark Sesshomaru. It burns. Please don't touch me." she whispered. Then she walked out leaving Sesshomaru staring after her. For once he was confused. Rin's scent was that of an canine. But she had mated with the wolf. He sighed and picked his phone up.

"What?" came a reply. "Inuyasha." answered the cold demon. He proceeded to tell his half brother exactly as he was to do for the next month. "But are you sure it's not Kouga's?" Sesshomaru sighed. He felt embarrased enough about explaining what happened between Rin and him. "I am not sure. Rin won't deny it but I'm pretty sure her smell is mine." After a pause the younger demon sighed. "Fine. But know that I'm not comfortable about playing with my friends." Sesshomaru 'hmphed'.

Outside the door, red eyes poured with tears. Despite the tears, the eyes were angry. "So that child is my mate's huh?" Kagura hissed and walked to the elevator. "Well we'll just have to do something about that little problem. Won't we?" She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Kikyo. I need your help."

**Well.. I think that this story will probably have like 10 chapters. Maybe 12. Please R&R! n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

Rin threw her purse on the couch as soon as she walked into her apartment. She rubbed her stomach and walked into the bedroom. "He's starting to notice. What am I going to do when you come little one?" she asked looking down at her stomach. Her reply was a soft kick from the child nestled inside her womb. Rin smiled and got up heading to her kitchen. "Are you hugry too baby?" she asked getting out bread, mayonnaise, cranberry sauce and tomatoes.

After she had eaten her sandwich, Rin yawned and walked to her room. She got into her silk pjs and laid on the bed. She was used to Kouga sleeping next to her so she kept on the right side, keeping her back to the window. She felt her baby moving and she giggled. She was asleep in an hour. Lately she was more and more tired. Her baby moved everyday and it kicked her with more force. She never noticed the shadow that was looking at her through the window.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Sesshomaru woke up on the couch. He didn't know when he had falled asleep. He sat up and took the blanket off of him. He sighed and walked to the bedroom, eyeing his mate sleeping peacefully. These past few months he had kept away from her. Her voice, her smell, her touch, everything about the demoness made him sick. He didn't know why he would put up with her. She would never make up for Rin. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked into the bathroom. After his usual cold shower he made up his mind to go to Rin. He would question her and make her tell her the truth. He thought about leaving Kagura a note but decided against it. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Sesshomaru made his way to the agency and walked in. He went to the blond secretary. "Excusez-moi. Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille nommée Rin." The girl's blue eyes fluttered. "I'm sorry?" Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm looking for Rin. Could you tell me where her office is?" The girl looked down disappointed. "Well I could tell you where her office is but you won't find her there." Sesshomaru's perfect eyebrow arched. "Explain." he demanded. "She's usually the first one here. I'm here after her but today the agency was locked. Her husband is in Paris so I'm not sure what happened." Sesshomaru's heart started beating faster and faster when he remembered his mother's warning. "Give me her address." The girl nodded and wrote down the address.

Sesshomaru flew to the address the girl had given him. He ran up the stairs to the tenth floor of the apartments. 'Please be okay Rin.' he pleaded in his mind. He got to the door and his breath was caught in his throat. He could smell the scent of the other demon, Rin, and Rin's blood. He kicked the door open and found the place a mess. The living room was to the left. On the couch was Rin's purse. The floor was scattered with papers. A lamp was on the floor and broken. The kitchen was to the right and broken plates were all over the island and the floor. Two of the three stools were on the floor. He entered the kitchen, glass breaking under his shoes. He noticed a drawer opened slightly. When he looked inside his eyes widened. Inside was a set of ten knives. The biggest one, the butcher knife, was missing.

"Rin!" he screamed. No one answered. He ran to the hallway and opened the door closest to him. It was a bathroom. Nothing in there was out of place. He then ran to the bedroom and stopped right at the door. The stench of blood was making his nose burn. He walked into the messy bedroom. The sheets were half on the bed and half on the floor. A lamp was on the floor. A calandar was opened next to the lamp. The mirror was broken and the window was open. He walked to the bed and saw a red stain. "RIN!" he screamed. He got his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the voice of an older demon. "Rin is gone." said Sesshomaru trying not to sound as frightened as he was. "What! What do you mean gone?" "Father Rin is gone! I went to the agency and she wasn't there. I came to her home and the place is upside down. There's a blood stain on the bed." InuTaisho called for his wife. "Izayoi Rin is missing. We're going to France." Sesshomaru heard the human gasp. "Where is Kouga?" "I was told he went to Paris." He heard shuffling on InuTaisho's side. "Oh righ, right. Ok son. I'll call Inuyasha. You call Kouga. We will be there as soon as we can." Sesshomaru hanged up. He went to the window and sniffed. It was the scent of a demon. A very strong male demon. He growled and jumped out of it heading for the hotel.

He slammed the door when he walked in. Kagura turned to him with a smile on her face. She was in short pink shorts and a white blouse. "Sesshomaru where were you?" she asked heading towards him. The demon moved away. "I went to go look for Rin. She's gone." he said pacing the floor. Kagura gasped. "Oh no. Did you look for her in her home?" Sasshomaru growled. "I did. There was blood on the bed." Kagura shook her head. "This is too much. I'm going for a walk." She went to the door and walked out. She got into the elevator with a smirk on her face. When she was outside she dialed a number. "What now?" came a soft feminine voice. "Shut up Kikyo. Listen, I just found out the little slut is missing. Ooh you really work your ass fast!" giggled the demoness. "Woah there Kagura. I didn't do shit." Kagura's eyes widened. "What? Then who the fuck- Ugh it doesn't matter. She's gone." She giggled again and walked to the ice cream shop happily.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch. He stared at the wall. "Rin I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for eveything I've put you through." He closed his eyes hoping she would be ok.

Rin woke up with a throbbing headache. She moaned and opened her eyes. She looked around at the dark room. It was lit by a couple of candles. On the ceiling was an unlit chandelier. The door was made out of iron. On the corner, a mouse squeaked. She gasped and sat up. She noticed her ankles were chained to the bed. She felt a burning on her arm and when she looked, she saw a thick gash. It was crusty with dired blood. Then she heard a loud thump and the heavy door opened. Rin shuddered and tried to back away, forgetting her ankles were chained. In walked a short geisha with a silver tray. She was wearing a black and red kimono. Her face was white and her lips a crimson color. Her eyes were adorned with eyeliner. Her hair was up into a bun, decorated with chopsticks. "W-Who are you?" spoke Rin. The geisha didn't answer but lightly grabbed her arm. She took a cloth and dipped in water. Then she started to clean the wound. "Who are you? Why am I here?" she sobbed. The girl took a bottle and sprayed it on Rin's arm making her cry out. Then she stood and walked out. Rin sobbed rubbing her stomach.

An hour later a dark shadow entered. Rin gasped when she noticed that the shadow was see through. "Don't be frightened Rin." The eerie voice made shivers run down her spine. "As long as you serve me, nothing will happen to you or your.. bastard there." Rin sobbed. "Why am I here? Please let me go." There was a dark chuckle from the shadow. "Do not question me human! You are here to serve me and when I tire of you... You will become a sacrifice." Rin's chocolate eyes widened and she trembled. "Oh and one more thing. When that monster in you comes, make sure to get a good look at it. You won't see it ever again. I'm sure it will taste delicious." Rin gasped craddling her stomach. The figure disappeared, it's laugh echoing on the walls. Rin was terrified. She was two months from giving birth. She sobbed. "Sesshomaru-sama." She wished she could be with him. To wake up from this nightmare in his arms. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she screamed.

**Oh my. So it wasn't Kagura. Who else? THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YA'LL ARE INTO IT! n.n IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME UPDATING SO SOON! I was listening to The Phantom of the Opera when I wrote the last scene n.n"**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.. getting really sick of that.. -_-"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Rin woke up to the smell of food. Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes burned from crying all day. When her stomach grumbled, she decided to open them. She was hoping to wake up in a white room with sunshine pouring from a window and her handsome demon sitting next to her with a tray of her favorite food. But when she opened her eyes she was still in that damp, dark room. The candles had been replaced with new ones. There was a thin sheet over her. Her ankles were still chained to the bed. She sighed as a tear rolled from the side of her eye. Then she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes weakly. In front of her was the little geisha. She was in a different red and black kimono but her make up and hair style was the same. Rin noticed the downcast look of her green eyes.

The geisha held up a bowl of warm soup. Rin sat up and the girl sat next to her. She spoon fed the pregnant girl. "Who are you? What's your name?" Rin asked in the most gentle tone she had. The girl didn't answer. "Where are we? Do you speak english?" When the other girl didn't answer Rin sighed. "Où sommes-nous?*" She tried in French but she didn't receive an answer. "Japanese? Wareware wa dokodesu ka?*" The girl never looked up except to put the spoon to Rin's lips. Rin decided not to press the girl any more. She enjoyed the soup. She hadn't ate anything the last day and the warm soup felt good. Then she felt a little hit from the inside of her. She placed a hand where her baby had kicked and smiled. She noticed the geisha's eyes settle on her stomach in delight. Rin smiled at her and took her hand, placing it where the little child was kicking. The geisha's green eyes lit up when the baby kicked against her hand. She looked at Rin and smiled. "What is your name?" asked Rin again. The girl looked where her hand was. "M-Mei-Zhen.." Rin had to strain to hear the whisper. "That's a beautiful name." She smiled at the girl who smiled back. Mei-Zhen stood and bowed. "I-I must go." Her Chinese accent was thick and made her soft feminine voice sound adorable. "Oh! I nearly forgot." She reached into one of her silk layers and pulled out a beautiful shiny red apple. "F-For baby." Rin took it and smiled. "Thank you." Mei-Zhen nodded and walked out leaving Rin by herself again.

Rin took a bite. She felt the juices drip from her dry lips. She rememebered how Sesshomaru always had apples for her at his home. They were always the biggest apples she had ever seen. They were so red, they almost looked purple. She sighed and looked at the floor where a white mouse was. It stood and moved its nose smelling. Rin felt a bump to her side. "You wanna share?" Another kick. Rin giggled and bit a small piece then placed it on the floor. The white mouse sniffed it and took it before scurrying away. Rin giggled. "Did you see that? We made another friend." She rubbed her stomach tenderly.

Sesshomaru sat still as a stone. He heard a knock on the door but didn't move. Then his phone vibrated. He picked it up without answering. "Son where are you? We're outside your door but no one is there." Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door. When he opened it, everyone on the other side flinched and stepped back. Inuyasha, like always, was the first to speak. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru's eyes were red. His hair was a gray color. He looked more like a mystical demon than ever. InuTaisho pushed his youngest son back. "May we come in?" Sesshomaru moved to the side without saying a word. The four walked in. "Son I would like to go to Rin's place and see what we can pick up. Rin couldn't have just disappeared." Again, Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He moved to the door and the other demons followed leaving behind their human mate and girlfriend.

When they reached the apartment Inuyasha stopped right at the door to cover his nose. The thick scent of blood wasn't as bad but it was still strong. "At this rate Rin might have died from blood loss." InuTaisho slapped Inuyasha's head. His son had a habit of speaking his mind at the worse times. Sesshomaru just glared. He led them to the bedroom. He growled low in his chest when he noticed the wolf demon standing at the window. "Kouga! Thank goodness you're here. You got Sesshomaru's call just in time." The wolf demon turned and glared at Sesshomaru. "Yes." He walked to the bed and touched the brown stain. "This isn't just Rin's blood." He turned to the other demons. "My guess is that Rin fought back all over the house and eventually the bastard got tired and hurt her." Sesshomaru sighed. At least she didn't just take it. His red eyes looked out at the sunset. 'Rin where are you?'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Rin sat staring at the wall. She was rubbing her stomach in soothing cirlcles and humming. Her baby had moved so much that and it hurt her. Mei-Zhen walked in with a salad. Rin smiled. "Hello." she greeted. Mei-Zhen smiled back. "I hope baby's hungry." she said. Rin nodded. She took the plate and looked at the colorful salad and the brown chicken on the side. "This looks delicious Mei-Zhen. Did you make this?" The geisha nodded. Pride was evident on her face. "I want to become a famous chef someday." Rin ate and smiled. "Mmm." Suddenly Mei-Zhen stood and walked out. Rin stared at her then gasped when a shadow appeared. "Rin. It is time for you to do the first task." Part of the shadow started creeping towards her. She screamed and threw the plate to where it was. It simply went through it and crashed on the wall. The shadow disappeared.

Mei-Zhen entered the door after an hour or so. She handed Rin some cookies. "Call to him." Rin looked up at her through her tears. "Call your mate. He will hear you and know where you are." Rin looked at her retreating form. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a light stinging on her forehead where her mark was. _Mate. I need you. I'm scared. Baby is scared too. Please come for us. We need you._

**His eyes snapped open. She was calling for him. He turned in the direction where he heard her cries from and ran. **

_Mate. Please come for us mate. Please help us..._

Rin's eyes snapped open and Mei-Zhen ran in. Without a word she took a key out and unchained Rin. "Run. Run and don't stop." Rin looked at her. "Run where?" Mei-Zhen stood and took the girl's hand and ran. The whole place was like a castle. A vampire's castle. The rooms were lit by candles and everything was black. The furniture. The walls. The gargoyles. "Run out this door and keep going straight. You will reach a wall then you must turn right and run to the wall." Rin stopped. "Run to the wall?" "Go! Go!" Rin took off but stopped when she heard a dark chuckle. She turned and saw a black haired man. "Naraku!" Rin remembered his face. He chuckled and raised his hand. "Well Mei-Zhen. I suppose I have no use for you now." With a swift movement of his wrist, Mei-Zhen's body shattered in many piece. Rin turned away as a couple specks of blood landed on her face, hair and arms. "NO!" she screamed but it was too late. Where the little geisha had stood was a puddle of blood and ripped satin. Rin turned and kept running.

**He looked at the black mansion. It was on the outskirts of Albi, to far away for anyone to notice it was there. He jumped easily over the brick wall and ran inside. The other demons were hot on his heels. **

Rin was panting. She never thought the corridor would be this long. The chuckle was close behind her. She reached the wall and gasped as she felt something run between her legs. She looked down and saw that she was standing on a puddle. "Really baby? Now?" She rubbed her stomach as a sharp pain cursed through her body and quickly faded. She looked to her right and wobbled over to the wall. When she was near it another contraction shot through her. She gasped and ran as fast as she could to the wall, not noticing the black shadow sinking into her back.

**He looked around. The odor was strong and he quickly recognized it. **

"NARAKU!" He screamed when the black haired man came into view. "Ah Sesshomaru. How nice for you to come." Sesshomaru's claws grew and venom dripped from them. "Son wait!" InuTaisho grabbed his wrists. "We need to know where Rin is first." said Inuyasha glaring at Naraku. The other demon smirked.

Rin groaned. She ran right into the wall and went through it. She was now outside. Another contraction. She screamed. They were getting stronger and stronger. She stood and placed a hand on her stomach before running.

Sesshomaru had his hand on Naraku's neck. Between all three of them, they had cornered him and Sesshomaru grabbed him. "Last fucking time! Where the fuck is Rin!" He squeezed the demons neck making him cough. "She.. She's not here! She ran out before you got here!" he wheezed. Sesshomaru snarled at the weak demon and threw him on the grown. The other two demons pounced on him and proceeded to rip his body into pieces. Sesshomaru ran outside and sniffed. The faint scent of Rin caught his nose and he ran to the left.

Rin screamed again as she reached a road. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach right beside it. "Oh god! Please hold on baby! Please!" she pleaded as another contraction made her hunch over. Then she felt strong arms around her. She screamed and was gently hushed by a soothing voice. When she turned she saw golden eyes. "Rin. I was so scared!" Sesshomaru hugged the little human. "Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Rin pressing herself as much as she could to his chest. She inhaled his scent. It was just like always but a little more salty with his sweat. Suddenly, her chocolate eyes turned a bright red color. With her right hand she reached to her side where a dagger was.

_NO! RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ she screamed at herself. No. It wasn't her. It was her inner demon. _RIN STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!_

Despite her yelling she didn't stop. She raised her hand with the dagger. Naraku had taken control of her and she couldn't stop.

_RIN NOO!_

She jumped back.

He yelled.

Tires screetched.

There was a loud thump as a body hit a car.

**OK SO I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT'S ALMOST OVER THOUGH. I GOTTA GET BACK TO Songs of Life. LOL please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (chapter is better if you listen to the song that i linked on my profile 2/3 down. just saying n.n)**

Sesshomaru's eyes were staring. He looked at the paramedics. Their voices and the sound of the sirens were giving him a throbbing migraine. He looked at the paramedics again. They were yelling in French but he could understand them clearly.

"She's losing too much blood!"

"I got the pulse!"

"She's in labor. We're gonna have to do an emergency c-section!"

"Pulse is decresing."

"Shit!"

"Hold on. We're almost there!"

Sesshomaru looked at the three humans as they worked on Rin. One of them, the girl, grabbed a rag and cleaned Rin's bloodied face. He didn't know what had happened. One moment he was hugging her, the next she jumped into a car that was passing by with a dagger in her hand. He saw in shock as she craddled her stomach protectively when she landed on the hood. Nothing had happened to the baby, he hoped, but her head went straight through the windshield. She landed on glass and more glass fell over her. In less than a minute her face was nothing but a crimson mess. The driver got out holding his head. "Je n'ai pas la voir! Je le jure! Elle-Elle est venue de nulle part!*" Sesshomaru ignored his cries as he got Rin off the car. InuTaisho and Inuyasha ran to them and gasped. InuTaisho quickly called 112*. He looked down at his hands and shirt. They were full of Rin's blood. He had tried talking to her and to get her to open her eyes but she didn't respond.

"We're here!"

"Get her down! Hurry!"

"We're losing her!"

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Rin. Her forehead was becoming red again. The three got off and ran with Rin on the stretcher. He ran after them and was stopped by a nurse. "Monsieur s'il vous plaît attendre ici.*" He just stared at her as she went in after the rest.

Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's shoulder. He patted her back lightly. Next to them InuTaisho held Izayoi's shaking hand. She wasn't crying but her face was contorted into that of helplessness and fear. All four would occassionally turn to look at the silver haired demon. For the past six hours he had sat by himself, elbows on his legs, eyes focused on the floor. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't move. He would just stare. They had tried calling Kouga but he wouldn't pick up.

Suddenly Sesshomaru looked up. His eyes were like those of a dead. Something was calling to him. Someone. He stood up and started walking. Inuyasha made a move to go after him. "No son. Let him go." InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru walked hallway to hallway as if in a trance. Something was calling him and he couldn't resist it. Then he entered some doors and that's when he snapped out of it. He blinked a couple of times trying to figure out where he was and why he was there. Then he turned to the right and his breath was caught in his lungs. Staring at him through a thick glass was a pair of hazel eyes with specks of gold. Two tiny hands were clutching the light pink blanket. On top of the pale chubby face were little silver locks. As Sesshomaru neared the glass, the tiny infant smiled, waved her little hands and kicked her little legs. He saw the magenta stripes on her hands and on top of her lids. He gulped and touched the glass. His heart was beating rapidly with the smile the little girl was offering him. He looked at the tag that was in front of the crib she was in.

Sex: Female

Name: Kazaki

He looked at the child again. She was sound asleep clutching the blanket. Sesshomaru blinked in slow motion. Then he was roughly yanked and punched square in the jaw. He landed on the floor and looked up as Kouga got on top of him. "You fucking bastard! You and that bitch of yours!" Sesshomaru pushed the other demon off and punched back. The two demons were fighting when security came and separated them. "BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH OF YOURS RIN IS DYING!" yelled Kouga as he was dragged away. Sesshomaru froze. 'Kagura? What does she have to do with this?' His golden eyes turned red and he ran out.

He stopped in the pouring rain just in front of the wall. He jumped it and entered. Just like he expected, the air had a familiar smell. After he ran out of the hospital he went to the hotel. It was empty. So he went to the place where Naraku had kept Rin. Sesshomaru wandered up many stairs until he stopped at a large black door where the scent was strong. He slowly opened it and it creaked.

"About time you got here. I've been wai-" The ruby lips of the demoness fell open as she covered her naked form with the black sheets. Sesshomaru eyed his mate in disgust. "Expecting someone else Kagura? Well I'm afraid he won't be showing up. He got torn into pieces after we found Rin." Kagura gasped then her eyes flashed red. "She- SHE'S ALIVE?" In a matter of seconds, she was hanging by Sesshomaru's grip. "You wanted her killed! You sent that bastard after her didn't you!" He squeezed her neck. The demoness coughed and grabbed his wrist. "YES! YES I WANTED HER DEAD BUT NARAKU DID IT ALL BY HIMSELF! I SENT SOMEONE ELSE AFTER HER! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! THAT I WOULD LET THAT WHORE HAVE YOUR BASTARD!" Sesshomaru snarled loudly as his eyes turned a vibrant blood red. He squeezed Kagura's neck until her face turned purple. He threw her on the bed and let his claws grow. Kagura was gasping, desperately trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru raised his hand and brought it down. Her body tore into six pieces. There was a sizzling sound where the acidic venom was eating at her flesh. His heart started aching. 'Rin.' He jumped out the window and flew to the hospital.

He entered the area where everyone but Kouga was. They all turned with sympathetic eyes. "She's in a room." whispered InuTaisho. Sesshomaru sighed and ran towards the faint smell of Rin. When he got there he lightly touched the door knob. His heart was beating rapidly as he opened the door. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Rin. She was laying in a bed. She had on a white nightgown that seemed to be too big for her. One creamy shoulder was exposed. She looked so small and fragile in that big bed. Her forehead and right eye were bandaged. There were multiple cuts on her face. Her breathing was very slow and her scent was not nearly as strong as it should be. He neared the bed and gently touched her hair. Her hazel eyes fluttered open. Through the breathing mask he saw a weak smile. She slowly reached up and pulled the mask down. He sat next to her and held her. "I.. I saw her. We have a beautiful baby girl." he whispered trying to hold back the tears. "Sess.. Shomaru... Sama..." whispered Rin. She gently touched his hand. "What do you want to name her?" Rin closed her eyes. "Something... Beautiful..." Her voice was so weak. "I'm sorry... I lied to you... Sesshomaru... sama.." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hushed her softly. A tear rolled down his eye. "T-tell me.. About when.. I would stay.. With you.." Sesshomaru sniffled. "Remember when you first got there? You wouldn't budge from the sofa. Then after a while you found my study and you wouldn't put my books down. You were so cute when you pouted because I took them away." he chuckled and a small smile formed on her lips. "And that day you turned sixteen and begged me to take you to that horribly cheesy movie? You looked stunning in that blue dress. I still remember you wore my cologne. Where did you find that?" Rin let out a hoarse laugh. "Sesshomaru-sama. I... I love you.." her voice was now softer than a whisper.

Another tear rolled from the golden eyes. "And I love you Rin. I am so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I abandoned you. I wasn't there when your parents died. You had to take so much pain alone. I'm sorry I took Kagura as my mate. But now, as soon as you get out of this godforsaken place, I will make you my mate. You, our daughter and I will go any place you want. But first we will have the wedding you always wanted since you were young. Then we will take our baby to that American place. Disney something or other." He looked down at the human in his arms. "You just have to be strong Rin. Four our daughter and for me. Rin I.." he sighed and cuddled Rin closer to him. "I need you." he whispered. "I need your kisses. I need your smiles. I need you Rin. _My_ Rin. I need to wake up next to you." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her head softly. "I need you to get me mad. You and our baby will team up against me one day." He chuckled. "I love you Rin. And I swear I will never let you go." He stayed quiet listening to the slow beeping of the machines. "I can't wait to take you and our baby home." He looked down but received no answer. "Rin did you hear me?" Nothing. His heart began thumping. "Rin?" The beeping slowed to a steady sound. He looked at the machines then at the little teen in his arms. "Rin? Rin no. No. Open your eyes. Rin wake up!" He shook her lightly and saw tears fall from her eyes. "Rin!"

Doctors rushed in and pulled him away. They undid her gown and got two paddles. Sesshomaru looked desperately from face to face to the machines hoping for a beep. The whole world had gone mute. He saw everybody shouting but he didn't hear anything. He turned to see his fater, step-mother, step-brother and Kagome run in. Izayoi screamed and was led out by InuTaisho. Kagome ran to Rin but was pulled away by Inuyasha. She fought him and eventually fell to his chest crying. Sesshomaru looked at the doctors. They had stopped what they were doing. His golden eyes landed on the machines. They had a steady line.

_What are they doing? The machine is still not beeping. _He looked at the head doctor who looked at his watch and wrote something down. _No. They can't let her die! _"NO!" He pushed them out of the way and hugged Rin's lifeless body. "RIN! RIN WAKE UP! PLEASE!" he sobbed into her chest. He sat on the bed and rocked her. "Please..."

**Aw I cried writting this. Lol. It works best if you listen to the piano version of My Heart Will Go On. I think this is the last chapter. Hmm. So... R&R? n.n**

***"I didn't see her! I swear! She-She came out of nowhere!"**

***211 is like 911 in the U.S. It's the French emergency number**

***"Sir please wait out here"**


	11. Chapter 11

**BWAHAHA! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Cold golden eyes stared out the window at the dark sky. He could clearly see the way the stars sparkled. The beautiful night added to his enragement. His eyes burned and a fresh tear fell from his right eye to the pale cheek. Sesshomaru held Rin's lifeless body. He looked down at her. Her creamy skin was pale, nearly white and freezing cold. Her once full peach lips were turning blue. The sweet smell that had once surfaced from her was nearly all gone. Sesshomaru had to push his nose to her hair to have a slight whiff of it. There was nothing but silence in the room. No beeping machines to announce that his Rin was still alive. No crying Izayoi or screaming Kagome. No doctors shouting orders to bring Rin back. Nothing but the heartless sound of occasional tears falling on cold skin.

"Rin…" He whispered her name once more. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Rin's cold body like a puppy would do to its mother. "Rin come back. Please." He kept talking to her hoping for her to answer and laugh and tell him it was a joke.

Outside, InuTaisho held his wife's hand. Izayoi had stopped crying and was now staring at the floor. InuYasha held Kagome as she sobbed. He looked at his father who rubbed his eyes. "Shouldn't we go get him? He's been in there for over an hour." InuTaisho shook his head. "Let him be." Izayoi tightened her grip on the older demon's hand. InuYasha sighed and looked at the closed door.

"Sesshomaru." Golden eyes slowly opened. "Came to say I told you so?" InuKimi shook her head and extended her hand. "As much as I would like to, I actually liked the girl." Sesshomaru 'hmphed' and held Rin closer. That's when he noticed how her body started glowing. The light grew brighter and brighter until he couldn't take it and he shield his eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru looked with wide eyes. In front of him was Rin. His Rin surrounded by light and holding InuKimi's hand. She was wearing a white dress that flowed to her knees. Her hair turned and danced as if a soft breeze was passing by. She was barefoot. "Rin?" He heard her giggle. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have to go now. Please take care of our baby." Her voice was soft and sweet and it echoed on the walls. Sesshomaru made a grab for her hand but it went through her. "Rin no. You can't leave me." Rin looked at him with her big eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama. I love you. Please tell everyone I love them, and as for our daughter… Tell her that mommy will always love her. That when she feels sad to just call for me and I will be there. Same goes for you. I will always be with you." Rin leaned down and lightly kissed Sesshomaru's lips. His eyes fluttered when he felt something like a feather. When his eyes opened Rin and InuKimi had turned and were starting to disappear.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru called after them. InuKimi turned. "You… You can't take her. She's needed here. She just had a daughter. She has a family. She needs to stay. Please Mother." InuKimi looked at her son's pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I can't do that. I did all I could but both of your prides got in the way. Neither of you listened. I'm afraid you must all suffer the consequences, including your daughter." Sesshomaru slammed his hand against the headboard making it crack. "Damn it! Can't you just… leave her here?" InuKimi shook her head. "I must take a soul back to the underground." Just as she turned Sesshomaru spoke up again. "Mother…" InuKimi turned and sighed. "Take me." InuKimi's eyes widened. "You said you needed a soul! Take mine!" Sesshomaru looked at the demoness in front of him with determination. "What? Are you willing to let go of your status? Your fame? You name? All for this human girl?" Sesshomaru stood up and gently placed Rin down. "None of that matters if Rin isn't here. And she's NOT just a human girl Mother. She's Rin. MY Rin. And if I can save her then I shall."

InuKimi looked at him. "Sesshomaru…" She looked away. "I… I can't kill my own son." she whispered. Sesshomaru stared at her then he looked down at Rin's body. He leaned down and kissed her purple lips. "I love you Rin." He took his claws up and waited a couple of seconds until venom was dripping from his nails. Then, with a forceful punch, he dug them into his chest. "Sesshomaru no! It won't work!" yelled InuKimi, but it was too late. With tears, he fell to the bed next to Rin and took her hand. He could feel the venom quickly spreading through his body. It boiled his blood and his brain. It was excruciating pain. "I.. love you.."

The birds chirped and sang as the sun shone. Sesshomaru kneeled under a flourishing cherry blossom tree. He placed the lilies and roses in front of the grave. From the side he heard the babbling of Jaken. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Emi. Please don't bother Jaken." A high pitched playful squeal was heard and a little girl, about five years old, pounced on him. "Ne, Otou-san, Jaken took my ball and threw it all the way over there!" She pointed to an empty space where a shiny silver ball shone. "Ack! S-Sesshomaru-sama that is not true!" squawked Jaken as he ran to retrieve the ball. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl in front of him. She was staring at Jaken and pouting. She then stuck her small tongue out. Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of her small head and pushed her long silver hair behind her ear.

"Otou-san?" she asked clinging to his arm. "Hm?" replied Sesshomaru as he directed his attention to the grave. "Why didn't I meet her?" Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and picked her up. "It just happens. Sometimes we aren't fortunate enough to meet our family." Emi looked deep in thought as she placed her small index finger near her mouth. "Some kid at school didn't get to meet his Otou-san. But I'm glad I have mine! So I'm lucky!" she squealed hugging Sesshomaru. He smiled and kissed Emi's cheek. Jaken stumbled next to them with the ball in his hands. Emi kneeled next to him and poked his side. "I think he's dead. Let's burry him!" she shouted happily and began throwing dirt over him. "Stop it insolent brat!" sputtered Jaken. "She's just like her mother!" he said trying to spit out a rock. "Yes. Just like her mother." whispered Sesshomaru as he looked at Emi laughing.

Suddenly a breeze flowed by and brought the sweet scent of flowers and rain filled his nostrils. Emi stopped burying Jaken. "Okaa-san!" she shrieked running towards Rin. "Hey! What are you doing?" Said Rin picking her little girl up. "Jaken died and I was burying him." said the little girl excitedly. Rin smiled and shook her head. "Have you paid your respect to InuKimi-sama?" asked Rin kneeling next to Sesshomaru. Emi shook her head. "Then let's do that so we can go to your grandparents' house." Emi nodded and bowed her head as did Rin. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at the grave once more before helping his wife up. "Took you that long to take your shoes off?" he asked noticing Rin's bare feet. Rin blushed slightly and started walking away with Sesshomaru next to her and Emi chasing Jaken in front of them. "You know how I feel about shoes." she said. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I know. They are the spawns of Satan." Rin laughed and helped Emi into the limo. Sesshomaru looked back at the cherry blossom tree. 'Thank you Mother. For giving us the chance to live and be happy.'

"Otou-san! Get in!" cried Emi from her pink car seat. "Yeah get in! I'm starving." said Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got in. "I knew you two would team up against me." he said as both girls laughed.

From far away a pair of black eyes stared at the limo driving away. She threw a rose at a dirty grave. "Well Kagura. You lost." said the female. "Yes, but I have you to avenge me Kikyo." came a voice from behind her. Kikyo turned as Kagura's see-through form appeared. "I can't do anything, unfortunately, but you can." said Kagura showing the chains on her wrists. The chains rattled and Kagura sighed. "I must go. But remember Kikyo, I can kill you. So if I were you, I'd listen." And just like she had appeared, she dispersed. Kikyo sighed and looked at the place where the limo had been. "Hmm. We'll see about that." She placed her sunglasses on her eyes and walked away with a smirk on her blood red lips.

**THE END! FINALLY! Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R! n.n **


End file.
